


Rivergayle in Lesbos

by Gracerr5



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Lesbos, Mutual Pining, a bit unrealistic but whatever, a little bit ooc, beronica is kinda slowburny, i wanted them all to be friends so i made them all friends, kevin and fangs get the least amount of focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracerr5/pseuds/Gracerr5
Summary: "Ok ladies and gays, and those of you who are lucky enough to be both," Veronica continued in her announcer voice, winking at Toni, "Listen up. We have four days to pack. I want to travel through this island with the hottest, most stylish, put together group anyone's ever seen. So pack well. Skip first period to go shopping if you must. This trip will definitely be one to remember." Kevin actually started applauding at the end of her speech. Mr. Weatherbee was strolling through the halls, looking for stragglers, when he stumbled upon the still full rec room."Lodge, Cooper, Keller, Blossom, Topaz, Andrews, Jones, what are you all still doing here? Get to class! And Miss. Lodge, what are you even- please get off the chair," he reprimanded, shaking his head in frustration. Sometimes he really had no clue what was with the students of his school.akaThe Lesbos fic we've all been waiting for with five times the gay and none of the actual Riverdale plot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s how this version of Riverdale works. There’s a new core five in town, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Betty, and Kevin. They’re all close friends (except a little beginning wariness between Betty and Cheryl) because believe it or not women can be in the same land together without being bitches to one another. And it’s possible to have characters be gay and still give them equal screen time. Who could’ve guessed it?? Archie and Jughead are here for ten seconds and then poof they magically disappear for the rest of the story. Toni and Veronica are out as power bis, Cheryl is working her way out of the closet slowly with Toni’s help, and Betty is very much closeted but we’ll come back to that later. Beronica and Kevin know that Choni is going to be a thing and they like to tease them about it. Choni and Kevin know that Beronica is going to be a thing and they like to tease them about it. Mr. Lodge is in jail (or gone, I couldn’t care less) so it’s back to Hermione and Veronica having a healthy family relationship and not doing anything to buy up the South Side. Penelope never sent Cheryl to conversion therapy because that’s a stupid plot line that I don’t even want to touch. Chic is not here because Kevin deserves to not talk to creepy, murder boys and paranoid Betty is not a fun Betty. We’re bending the rules a little bit with ages and laws and stuff because whatever, they already do that on Riverdale. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.

"Gather round everyone, I have news that needs to be shared," Veronica called to the crowd in the rec room. She had messaged Betty, Kevin, Cheryl, and Toni to meet her there before their classes on Monday. Archie and Jughead sat in the corner, sulking at being excluded. As they all drew closer, she stood on top of a chair to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"As you know, spring break starts this Friday. I've asked all of you prior to this to keep your schedules cleared for a mystery trip that I've been planning."

Archie looked confusedly at Jughead and mouthed, " _mystery trip?_ " and Jughead shrugged. This is the first either of them had heard about it.

"I'm excited that I can _finally_ announce, we're going to Lesbos!" Veronica revealed. Toni and Cheryl glanced at each other and desperately tried to hold back laughter. Kevin began talking animatedly to Betty about how amazing this trip was going to be while Betty nervously muttered that her mother would never let her go.

"Sorry, Archie and Jughead. After some, um, _inappropriate_ events that went down during my last spring break trip, Mother no longer feels comfortable allowing teenage boys to come with. Except for Kevin of course, he's gay and my mother has liked him ever since he complimented her shoes," Veronica explained, sensing their confusion.

"They were stunning shoes," Kevin whispered to Cheryl.

"If I was a Dad I wouldn't let Archie anywhere near my daughter either,” Jughead replied, letting her know that it was ok. Archie punched Jughead in the arm for that.

"Ok ladies and gays, and those of you who are lucky enough to be both," Veronica continued in her announcer voice, winking at Toni, "Listen up. We have four days to pack. I want to travel through this island with the hottest, most stylish, put together group anyone's ever seen. So pack well. Skip first period to go shopping if you must. This trip will definitely be one to remember." Kevin actually started applauding at the end of her speech. Mr. Weatherbee was strolling through the halls, looking for stragglers, when he stumbled upon the still full rec room.

"Lodge, Cooper, Keller, Blossom, Topaz, Andrews, Jones, what are you all still doing here? Get to class! And Miss. Lodge, what are you even- please get off the chair," he reprimanded, shaking his head in frustration. Sometimes he really had no clue what was with the students of his school.

"Sorry, Mr. Weatherbee," they all apologized in unison. They scattered off in pairs. Betty and Cheryl had next period together, AP Calculus, and Kevin and Toni shared history. Veronica was sadly alone.

"Cheryl, are you excited for the trip?" Betty asked on the walk to class.

"Are you asking if I'm excited for the opportunity to stretch these gorgeously long legs on a sunny island that isn't the cramped doom and gloom of Riverdale?" Cheryl responded, in a manner that was way more dramatic than the question called for.

"So that's a yes then," Betty rolled her eyes. Sometimes Cheryl could be a bit much. And that's saying something when you're best friends with Veronica Lodge.

"The company could stand for some improvement but anything's better than Thistle House," Cheryl said nonchalantly. Betty opened her mouth, offended, but Cheryl laughed. "I'm kidding, cousin, relax."

Betty chuckled cautiously. Being friends with Cheryl was still a relatively new thing, thanks to Veronica. She could never tell if she was talking to the Cheryl Blossom who used to literally calculate the number of calories on her lunch tray or if she was talking to this new friendly and kindhearted person by the same name. Thankfully, the HBIC personality hadn’t taken over yet, but she was always on high alert for the signs. However, it seemed that once the pink haired Serpent had entered her life, her previously frozen heart had thawed. She had to remember to thank Toni for that.

**_Meanwhile, in an especially dull history class._ **

"What're you looking forward to on the trip?" Toni whispered to Kevin. The teacher had assigned partner work, so they could talk as long as they kept up a facade of studious behavior.

"Oh my god, have you _seen_ Greek men? Tan and ripped, so much better than hooking up with nervous straight dudes in the forest," Kevin perked up, "What about you? Excited to spend some _alone time_ with Riverdale's very own ginger Regina George?"

"Ch-Cheryl?" Toni choked.

"Well, duh. I can sense the sapphic tension even while you two are rooms apart," Kevin teased.

"It's not _exactly_ like that," Toni argued defensively.

"Mhmm ok, whatever you need to tell yourself,” he nagged in a sing-song voice, “but I bet by the end of this trip that the Choni ship is officially floating.” Toni floundered for words a bit while her mind raced with fantasies of actually being together with Cheryl. Getting to cuddle, getting to call her girlfriend, getting to tell anyone who flirted with her to back off, getting to kiss her, getting to do… rated R things with her. Kevin was staring her down with a look that seemed to read her mind, so she quickly disregarded the daydreams.

"You're persistent. Anyone ever tell you that, Keller?" 

"Thank you," he smiled proudly at his discovery. Just from her body language, tense and on high alert, he could tell that she was majorly crushing on Cheryl. Not that he hadn’t known for weeks already.

"Wasn't a compliment," Toni grumbled. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Cheryl, hoping that she wasn't too distracted by calc to answer her.

**TT: so... lesbos huh**

Toni waited patiently, but she didn't have to wait long for the three dots to pop up on her screen a minute later.

**Bombshell: I think I read somewhere that it's the most wonderful island**

**TT: oh yeah, very natural and beautiful**

Both girls were chuckling in their respective classes. Betty raised an eyebrow at Cheryl, it was still a very new thing to watch her experience giddiness. She tried to sneak a peek at the name on her screen but the teacher walked towards their desks and Cheryl shoved her phone away.

Kevin didn't even need to look to know that only Cheryl could have Toni glued to her phone in that way. He loved Cheryl and Toni and just wanted both girls to admit their feelings for each other, even if he had to make it happen. Scratch that. He _would_ make it happen. He wanted to bring someone in to help his mission, but he had to select the right person. He loved Betty but she was innocently oblivious to the lustful undertones in everything Cheryl said to Toni. Veronica, however, definitely sensed it. They had exchanged plenty of looks when they walked in on questionable activity. Because Cheryl "teaching Toni the Vixens dance" looked a lot like an excuse to check out Toni's ass and Toni giving Cheryl a “ride to school” on her motorcycle seemed to just simply allow for Cheryl to hold on tightly to Toni's waist. He pulled out his phone to text Veronica and grinned at her contact name. Daddy's girl. Seems self-explanatory until you notice that Betty's contact name in his phone is Daddy. Yeah, he was also the OG Beronica shipper. He could be the captain of multiple ships, that was _completely_ allowed. Single people have to do something with their time, might as well help his friends get into stable relationships.

**GBF: We have to help C and T admit their feelings for each other**

**Daddy's girl: Totally agree.**

**Daddy's girl: Let's make a plan for Lesbos**

**GBF: Best. Spring. Break. Ever.**

Now that both Toni and Kevin were staring at their phones, the teacher noticed and admonished them. They apologized sheepishly and put the phones away, deciding that they probably didn't want to get in trouble three times in one morning.

**_At lunch that day_ **

Betty and Veronica arrived at the table first, as they had both just come from science.

“Hey V, you know my mom hardly lets me go to the movies with you guys, right? There’s no way she’s letting me travel to Lesbos with a group of teenagers,” Betty sadly voiced her concerns.

“Cheer up, B. When have you ever known Veronica Lodge to not follow through on a plan? I talked to your mother beforehand and after a _very_ long informative speech with a correlating slideshow, she had no choice but to say yes,” Veronica beamed. Betty smiled widely and hugged Veronica.

“I knew there was a reason you’re my best friend,” Betty joked, mouth inches away from her ear.

“Yeah. Best friends,” Veronica repeated, her grin fading a small amount. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that the blonde could still consider them “best friends”. The sleepovers and the general closeness could be explained away by the best friend label, but the secret make-out sessions and sleeping arrangements during said sleepovers could not.

“And what is Beronica up to now?” Kevin asked, strolling over to the table. Betty quickly pulled apart from her, and Veronica was reminded that they really were just best friends. Cheryl and Toni showed up a moment later, whispering to each other and giggling like always, giving Veronica the perfect distraction from her Betty issues.

“The more important question is what are we all getting up to in Lesbos? Come on, let’s make plans to remember,” Veronica prompted eagerly.

“As many beach days as possible,” Cheryl sighed longly, turning to Toni to back up her request. Toni’s eyes flitted Cheryl up and down and she quickly nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and we should find a hot tub.” She had decided that any opportunity to see Cheryl in a bathing suit was going to be both a dream and a nightmare. Seeing the toned cheerleader’s body in as little clothing as possible was anyone with eyes’ dream. Trying to control herself with Cheryl in a bikini, that was a trickier situation.

“It’d be nice to go somewhere historical as well,” Betty commented. Veronica's face lit up because of _course_ Betty wanted to go somewhere slightly educational.

“Booooring,” Kevin teased, “Let’s hit up a hot gay bar.”

“Well it is _seriously_ easy to score alcohol in Greece, so why not?” Veronica seconded.

“Why do I feel like there’s going to be at least a month of regret after this trip?” Toni asked sarcastically.

“Because that’s how all fun things end, TT,” Cheryl replied, nudging Toni with her shoulder.

“A week of sins and Smirnoff. What more could you want, Betts?” Veronica smirked mischievously while Kevin nodded in excitement.

“How about a week of clean fun and Cola?” Betty mumbled timidly. She had a feeling that she was going to play mom for a bunch of drunk teenagers this weekend. Of course she could always join in on the fun, but she wasn’t sure how well she could control herself around certain people while intoxicated. That was a risk she couldn’t take.

“Don’t be a buzzkill, Betty, we all know you have a wild side that you’re just dying to let out,” Kevin winked amiably. Betty made an, admittedly childish, face at him in return.

“How about we agree to do whatever we all feel comfortable with?” Toni acknowledged, trying to ease Betty out of the spotlight.

Cheryl smiled warmly at Toni. Something about her showing compassion for Betty made Cheryl so _proud_ to call Toni her best friend. She slid her hand on top of Toni’s and Toni flipped her hand so she could intertwine their fingers. Kevin and Veronica noticed and exchanged looks, while Betty kept blissfully munching on her apple. She might be the Nancy Drew of the group but she could be so blind sometimes. Veronica wanted to reach out and take Betty’s hand as well, but she knew Kevin would come up with some comment about “love being in the air” that would make Betty uncomfortable and recoil from her. She envied the pair in front of her. Cheryl and Toni might not be dating yet, but Toni was helping Cheryl become comfortable with being out and it was only a matter of time. Seriously, the only person in Riverdale _not_ shipping them was Penelope Blossom, and that hardly mattered now that she was packing her bags as they spoke. Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, and Archie made a very… _convincing_ team. And they had joined forces to _convince_ Penelope that the maple syrup industry, or the escort service, or whatever else she wanted to do could not thrive in this small town. Cheryl had been spending most of her time at Toni’s trailer but she was welcome at the Lodge’s residence anytime and even the Cooper’s had an open couch that they offered to her.

Kevin glanced at the faces of all the people around him. Toni practically sitting on Cheryl’s lap. Betty staring longingly at Veronica, who was completely missing it as she brooded about something. So much potential, so much drama. He was excited for Lesbos. 


	2. Asleep and Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I wrote that Cheryl stayed most of her time in Toni's trailer while Cheryl's mother moved out of the house. I recently stumbled upon a Tumblr post that called out people who didn't write Toni as homeless. It listed some very fair reasons, about devaluing Toni as a character and making her just "Cheryl's girlfriend" instead of a fully developed character. I agreed vehemently with this post and I just wanted to defend what I wrote. I came up with a backstory for these living arrangements that I didn't feel the need to share, but now I shall. I didn't want Cheryl going back to live in Thistle House because there's too many bad memories and bad connotations there. So in my Riverdale, Cheryl used some of the Blossom family fortune (and possibly Toni used some of her bartending money) to buy a small trailer for themselves. I only called it "Toni's trailer" because a) I didn't want to get into the backstory and b) I feel like Cheryl would completely get a whole damn trailer as a gift for Toni. It's not a long-term solution by any means, but it's a way for Cheryl to feel secure after all the traumatizing crap she's been put through.

Cheryl put her sunglasses on and stretched her legs out in the chair. "Ah," she sighed, nodding along to the music blasting through her headphones, "This is the vacation we so desperately deserve."

"Cheryl," Kevin snickered, ripping her out of her isolated dream, "We're still in the airport."

"Just glad I can _finally_ breathe some slightly exotic air. Sharing Reggie Mantel and Chuck Clayton's stale, hand-me-down oxygen has become too plain for me to bear," she responded, still resting in full vacation mode. She was decked out from head to toe in sun wear, even though it was raining outside. Toni and Kevin sat on either side of her, both shaking their heads with laughter at her antics. Betty and Veronica had left a few minutes ago off to look at exorbitantly priced airplane snacks. Kevin glanced over just in time to see Toni join Cheryl's faux vacation; stretching out her significantly shorter legs and folding her hands over her stomach while releasing a deep hum from low in her throat.

"Et tu, Brute?' Kevin uttered, clutching his hand to his chest in pretend shock.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Toni defended. She had been forced to wake up incredibly early this morning and she was happy to catch up on any sleep she could. Cheryl was a morning person, so she had decided to go clattering along at four in the morning _just_ as Toni was having the most wonderful dream involving the Serpent dance and a very familiar red-headed woman.

"Toni, it's our song! You _have_ to listen," Cheryl exclaimed, popping out an earbud to hand to her. Toni shrugged apologetically at Kevin but he waved his hand to signal it was ok and that he was going to go track down Betty and Veronica. Toni took the earbud and let the very familiar sounds of "Strawberries  & Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan flood over both her and Cheryl.

It reminded Cheryl of that first night that she had treated Toni like a human being, the night when _she_ had been treated like a human for the first time in a long time. Whenever she heard the song she was reminded that she deserved love. That an amazing person, who could've been spending time with anyone else, thought she was sensational. She remembered their easy conversation, talking about everything from their favorite teachers to comparing stories of dangerous things they had done. She had won when she brought up the burning of Thornhill, but Toni hadn't been scared away by her dark past. She actually seemed in awe of how Cheryl had stood up to her mother. Soon pleasant reminders of cherry cola and buttery popcorn started to wash over her. The gentle brush of fingers accidentally touching in the bottom of the bucket. Toni stealing a sip of her cola, not even phased by Cheryl's incredulous noises of protest. She remembered teasing Toni for her boring chocolate milkshake. She could practically taste her own strawberry milkshake, hear the low chatter of the evening crowd at Pop's, feel the person (who was essentially a stranger at the time) cover her hand and intertwine their fingers. The warmth that filled her body now echoed the warmth she had felt that night. That was the night she had decided she could never label the feeling that she got in her stomach when she was with Toni as sinful ever again. Because she refused to feel shame for liking Toni.

For Toni, a different memory came to mind. She remembered the night Cheryl had helped her prep for her Vixens audition. She had asked Cheryl to give her some pointers on how to best nail her audition, to which she had happily agreed. When Cheryl demonstrated her original audition that had landed her a spot on the squad, Toni's jaw dropped. This girl, who had been through so much, was able to dance with more confidence and beauty than anyone she'd ever seen. It made her realize just how lucky she was to have gained Cheryl's trust. When it was Toni's turn to show Cheryl what she had, she stumbled and fell almost immediately. She braced herself for a biting remark from Cheryl about Serpents having no legs for a reason. However, it never came. Instead, she felt a soft hand grab her own and pull her up. She remembered that Cheryl had gently advised her to think more with her body than her mind. She smiled as she recalled the feeling of Cheryl's body behind her's, holding her arms to guide her through the moves. The music blasting through the speakers had shifted, into the very song that they were listening to now. And the mood shifted with it. Both girls blushed but they hadn't backed away from each other. Instead, Cheryl offered Toni her hand and pulled her close to lightly sway to the song together. Toni had gingerly placed her hands on Cheryl's waist and as the song continued Cheryl began experimenting with some fancier moves. They danced and whirled around for hours until Penelope had come home and kicked her out. There were many memories attached to many songs after that night, but something about Cheryl pulling her close made her feel drawn to this song in particular.

Cheryl leaned her head on Toni's shoulder and Toni tilted her head to rest against Cheryl's head. They got as close together as the stupid armrests would allow, which was slightly uncomfortable, but both girls enjoyed the proximity far too much to complain. Toni closed her eyes, slowly beginning to drift off and Cheryl was not far behind. The low buzz of music in their ears formed a link between them, keeping them together even in the subconscious.

Kevin, Veronica, and Betty were passionately talking about the outrageous prices of airport sunglasses when they spotted the two girls napping together.

"That's so cute!" Veronica cooed and Kevin had already whipped out his phone to take a picture. They decided to sit down in the row facing Cheryl and Toni so they didn't disturb them but could also keep an eye on them.

"Betty, even you can't deny that they're totally going to be a thing soon," Kevin whispered excitedly.

"I don't know, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Veronica and I have fallen asleep like that before," Betty challenged hesitantly. Kevin snorted because if anything, that just proved his point. Veronica casually kicked him to remind him to keep his gay fanboy mouth shut.

"Betts, come on. They're using Toni's jacket as a blanket," Veronica pointed out. Sure enough, an angry looking snake glared back at the trio from on top of Cheryl and Toni. Well, to be honest, it was mostly on top of Cheryl.

"Yeah but that could just be because Cheryl got cold. She's wearing basically nothing anyways," Betty disputed, but even _she_ was starting to sense this was a losing fight.

"Oo, hot gay boy at 2 o'clock," Kevin hit both girls' arms to get their attention. Betty looked over and saw a dark-haired dude in a leather jacket waiting for his phone to charge. He had his back to them but Kevin knew an attractive figure when he saw one.

"And how do you know _he's_ gay?" Betty asked, exasperated.

Kevin looked over at Veronica and rolled his eyes in an overdramatic fashion.  

"Should I take this one or should you?" he sighed. She nodded for him to explain.

"Pride sticker on the backpack. Also, look at the rings. No straight boy can pull that off without looking like an asshole," he pointed out. Silence fell between the group and his leg bounced anxiously until Veronica said: "Go." He smiled appreciatively and quickly stood up to walk over to the man.

Betty looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "How do you guys notice these things? I never do."

"Oh, no Betty, we don't mean to make you feel bad. Honestly, I'm just glad that I can do something that stumped the all talented Betty Cooper," Veronica gave a soft smile, trying to cheer her up. She casually slid her hand to Betty's opposite shoulder, so that her arm was wrapped fully around her. Betty glanced down at the hand and her breath caught in her throat. Feelings were stirring inside of her again. Veronica and she were best friends, so that could be it, but even when she was best friends with Archie she had never gotten these feelings before. She knew that her relationship with Veronica was more complicated than a normal friend relationship, but she had no idea what to define this as. She didn't even know if she wanted to define it. She lifted her hand to hold Veronica's, which was still on her shoulder, and she began stroking random patterns with her thumb. Veronica froze. Sure, at their sleepovers they were as physical as they wanted to be. But out of the privacy of their bedrooms, Betty had always strictly done things that a friend would do. She allowed herself to relax into it only because it felt so natural, but there was a small pit of worry in her mind that Betty would jolt away from her at any second.

From an outsider looking in, this seemed so wholly uncomplicated. There was a stylish red-head and a short but tough pink-haired girl cuddling up before a flight. There was a charming boy that was all smiles and casual touches with a man who was completely into it. There was a buttoned-up blonde and a rich brunette who were incredibly comfortable with each other and didn't care who knew it. But that outsider wouldn't know the bottled up feelings and the twisted past and the small town they came from where just about anything except logical conclusions could happen.

Kevin nearly sprinted back to his friends, beaming victoriously but with important news to share.

"Let me guess," Veronica deadpanned "You got his number?"

"Yes. But that's besides the point. That was  _Fangs,_ " Kevin revealed. Veronica and Betty snorted with laughter. 

"So I guess you _can_  like a guy with the name Fangs," Betty smirked. 

"How was I supposed to know that his back looked hot from across a crowded room?" Kevin groaned.

Veronica prompted, "But you got his number, so that must mean something."

"I've still got some tricks up my sleeve to reel in the men," Kevin bragged unashamedly. 

"Better dust off the cobwebs then, Keller," Betty teased. Veronica tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't help but release a small burst of laughter. Kevin glared at her. 

"Oh low blow, Betty. It's not my fault that the only gay people in Riverdale are women."

"Unfortunate for you, great for me," Veronica grinned, removing her hand from Betty's shoulder and getting up. An announcement called for first class to begin boarding. Because no Lodge would ever be caught _dead_ in the back of a plane, it was time for them to go.

"Time to wake our Sleeping Beauties," Kevin grieved, "Minute of silence for the Choni moment we'll never get back." Now it was Betty's turn to roll her eyes at the melodramatic scene Kevin was crafting. Veronica gently shook Toni awake while Kevin did the same for Cheryl, albeit a little less kindly. Both girls were incredibly grumpy that their nap had been disturbed. Toni slid her jacket back on and all the kids grabbed their carry-ons. Kevin pestered them the whole way to check in, showing them the pictures of them sleeping. Cheryl flushed slightly but Toni just muttered, "Yeah. We're hot. I knew that before the stalker photos. And by the way, you should fix the backlight on that picture. Really ruins how good Cheryl's makeup looks." Cheryl laughed and remembered all over again why Toni was the most amazing person on the planet. 

**_After the boring process of boarding the plane,_ **

The first class section had big comfy seats grouped by twos. Cheryl and Toni picked the seats behind Betty and Veronica while Kevin sat across the aisle from them, waiting for the owner of his neighboring seat to arrive. An announcement came on that informed all the passengers to buckle up for imminent takeoff. Someone strolled through the aisles and sat down next to Kevin.

"Oh. My. God. This is unreal," Kevin hissed to Veronica, who he was closest to.

"What?" she questioned. Kevin flicked his head in the direction of the seat next to him. Veronica spotted Fangs and she laughed as a flustered Kevin tried to figure out how to best handle the situation. This was an eleven-hour flight and by the end of it, things were not going to be pretty. Kevin decided to get the conversation out of the way and turned to face his neighbor. 

"Hey, crazy seeing you here," he greeted, sticking out his hand. The other boy stared cautiously at the outstretched hand for a moment before reciprocating.

"The only crazy thing here," Fangs said, starting to open up a little more, "Is the fact that you _seriously_ used a pick-up line on me." Kevin cringed slightly, regretting his recent brash approach to flirting. In Riverdale it was mostly "Hey I've seen you checking me out for the past hour, we can hook up and I promise I won't tell your girlfriend" so dealing with an actual gay boy felt like a foreign concept.

"I promise, I'm less of a douchebag when you get to know me," he apologized, "I'm Kevin by the way."

"I know. I'm Fangs, I've seen you around." Kevin smiled at him, the Serpent was actually way easier to be around then he'd previously thought. Something about the name Fangs made him seem like a greased up henchmen with a brain the size of a grape, but that appeared to not be the case.

"But seriously, 'that jacket looks good on you but I'm sure what's underneath looks even better' was the best you could come up with?" 

"It's seven in the morning! I'm not functioning a full capacity. You should see what I'm like at night," Kevin said in self-defense. 

"I look forward to that," Fangs winked.  

Meanwhile, Toni and Cheryl were having a heated debate.

"You did!"

"I definitely did not, Cheryl."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I can hardly blame you for succumbing to the temptation that is my body. However, you cannot deny that the day of the drag race you snuck a peek at my derriere," Cheryl stated smugly.

"I was _not_ checking out your ass, you narcissistic asshole," Toni disputed, "I was sizing you up because, if you recall, you were my competition that day."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Cha-Cha," Cheryl brought back the nickname that she hadn't used in weeks.

"You're just mad because I caught you thirsting for me before Love, Simon," Toni taunted. Cheryl reddened because of course Toni was right but there was no way she could say that.

"I assure you," she asserted, "Any thirst you perceived that day was directed solely at my cherry cola. You were merely my companionship for the day." There was an almost icy edge to her words. She didn't want to be mean to Toni or force her away, but she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal her feelings. After Heather, she hadn't had the best luck with love. Archie, Josie _,_ hell even the devilspawn that called himself Nick St. Clair, none of them had felt for her what she felt for them. She was not going to risk losing this _amazing_  friendship she had with Toni with her stupid feelings. It's not like Toni would ever, or even _could_  ever, want someone like her. 

Toni scoffed playfully, knowing just the right amount to back off, "Companionship? I'm the best damn thing that's ever happened to you, Bombshell." 

"Hitting one million followers on Insta was a pretty big deal..." 

"Shut up," Toni giggled, smacking Cheryl in the arm. Any real anger about the conversation had dissolved. 

One seat in front of them, a completely different scene was beginning to take place. 

"Come on Betty, take a deep breath. You should've told us you had a fear of flying, we could have gotten something to help you," Veronica soothed, rubbing Betty's shoulder. The plane had begun its ascent into the air and immediately Betty had broken down into tears. 

"I di-didn't r-rea-realize it was g-going to b-be this b-b-bad," she sniffled. Veronica's heart broke watching the blonde girl fall apart. "D-do you kn-know how m-m-m-many people d-d-ie every y-year on planes?"

"But think about how many people make it there safe and sound," she tried to calm her fears. Betty took a peek out of her window and her head recoiled back in fear. She placed her head in her hands and started breathing rapidly. Veronica reached for the window to shut it and grabbed Betty's hands. 

"Hey, focus on me. Focus on my voice. We're going to make it. I know we are. We're going to take a short, safe trip through the skies and we're going to land on the island without a hair out of place," Veronica murmured. Betty had begun rocking in her seat so Veronica just allowed her to breathe and focus on anything else other than the bumps of the plane. Veronica slowly stroked large, relaxing circles on her back. Focusing on the jolts of electricity that shot down her spine whenever Veronica touched her were much nicer to focus on then the jolts of the plane that could possibly send her straight to her death. 

"We're going to make it," she muttered to herself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, one more chapter and then we'll get to Lesbos, pinky promise. But can you really complain about Beronica and Choni trapped next to each other for 11 hours? Also, I tried writing an original character for Kevin to hook up with but a part of my brain kept whining "but Faaaaaangs" so fuck it, Fangs is here. Is it realistic? No. But this is a story about five (well, six now...) sophomores going to Lesbos by themselves. Is any of this realistic?


	3. Blankets and Breakups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the amount of Beronica angst that's about to bombard your poor shipper hearts. However if you're only here for Choni or Kevin, congratulations! You have nothing to worry about this chapter! Enjoy it, I kind of like crushing hearts so the Choni angst might come soon.

_Ding._

 

The overhead seatbelt sign turned off and an announcement informed everyone that they were free to move about the cabin. Now that the plane wasn't noticeably bumping, Betty's breathing went back to normal. 

 

"Are you feeling better?" Veronica asked, concern lacing her features.

 

"Yes. Thank you, for helping me through  _that_ ," Betty apologized sheepishly.

 

"I'm always here for you," Veronica smiled softly. 

 

"So," Betty deflected, "I'm going to try to fall asleep for a little bit. My stomach hasn't quite settled yet and I don't want to think about being in the air."

 

"I totally understand. I actually need to talk to Kevin about something, so you can sleep away," Veronica explained before unbuckling her seatbelt to slide to the edge of her seat. "Kevin," she hissed.

 

"Yes?" he responded, a little pissed at being interrupted when he had just opened up Netflix to resume binging Queer Eye.

 

"Operation RedSerpent, where do we stand?"

 

Kevin perked up because this was one of the few subjects that he loved more than watching gay men thrive. "Here's what I've planned. They're already _there_ for the most part, we just have to provide a helping hand. Either get them drunk, playing truth or dare, or in a life or death situation. I vote all three, think of the stories we could tell afterward!"

 

"Yeah, no," Veronica chided disapprovingly, "Nobody is getting hurt on my watch. And as glorious as it would be to get Cheryl drunk enough to admit her feelings to Toni, that would never end well. Looks like Plan B it is."

 

"You know what? That's fair. How about I suggest it on the second or third night? It'll sound more believable coming from me," Kevin plotted and Veronica nodded. They fleshed out a few more things, like what questions they would ask on truths and what they would force them to do on dares. Poor things wouldn’t even know what hit them. They glanced over to see what their naive, innocent friends were doing.

 

Toni and Cheryl squinted at the small screen scrolling through the dozen or so titles that were available.

 

"How about Jumanji?" Toni suggested.

 

"That inane remake of a Robin Williams classic?" Cheryl huffed, scrolling past it in a very _you bore me_ fashion.

 

"Ouch, could've just said no," Toni grimaced as what had appeared to be a funny movie was discarded without a second thought. They kept scrolling and finally stopped on a movie that excited both of them.

 

"Wonder Woman," they agreed in unison.

 

They had each already seen it, but neither of them had had good theatre experiences. Toni had been in front of an obnoxiously loud child who had an affinity for kicking. Cheryl had been sat between her Mother and Father who had dragged her there as an excuse to watch Jason, who was a few seats away with Polly. Needless to say, neither of them could enjoy Gal Gadot's performance in those conditions.

 

They chose to watch it on Cheryl's screen, so Toni had to stretch her neck to see. Cheryl handed her an earbud and they let themselves get sucked into the DC Universe.

 

"They're doing our work for us!” Kevin blurted out.

 

"What're we talking about?" Fangs leaned closer to them to join in on the scheming. His torso pressed fully against Kevin’s back, and both Kevin and he knew this contact was intentional. Veronica shot a questioning look at Kevin to see if they should let him in on it and he shrugged because why not. He was close with Toni and Kevin saw no reason not to trust him from the few words they had exchanged.

 

"So, you see those two over there?" he pointed out Cheryl and Toni. He proceeded to tell him about the months of repressed sexual tension and blurred lines between platonic and romantic.

 

"Man, I knew Topaz was whipped but this is something else," Fangs laughed. He was happy that Toni had met someone; he had noticed the complete lack of one night stands in her life recently and had suspected that her new interest in Cheryl was the cause.

 

Meanwhile, Cheryl and Toni were not helping to calm Veronica and Kevin's suspicions. Cheryl had noticed Toni awkwardly shifting, trying to find a position that wouldn't make her neck quite so stiff.

 

"Why don't you just sit here," Cheryl offered up the two extra inches of room on her seat, "Even if you end up on my lap, you are essentially pocket-sized and the weight would be inconsequential."

 

"You just used a lot of words to minimize the fact that you just asked me to sit on your lap," Toni grinned.

 

"When you put it like that-"

 

"And this fun-sized girl _happily_ accepts," she proceeded, unbuckling and sliding over to Cheryl's seat. Cheryl smiled bashfully as she realized that she hadn't thought this all the way through.

 

It was agony having Toni so close yet so far. As Toni attentively stared at Diana Prince storming across a battlefield, Cheryl was memorizing every inch of Toni's face. The small curve of her smile that showed a sneak peek of her dimple, a dimple that Cheryl had seen during many nights of making Toni laugh. The way her eyes slightly squinted to stare at the screen, with an amount of focus that Cheryl was suddenly jealous of.

 

And then there was the way that she snuggled into her leather jacket as the AC blasted. She had never wanted to be a jacket more in her life.

 

“I’m absolutely frigid,” she feigned, “Can you lean back a little? You’re positively radiating heat.”

 

Toni saw right past her act but was only too happy to oblige.

 

“Yeah I can be like a... snakeskin blanket,” she joked, leaning into Cheryl. Cheryl hadn’t been that cold before, but now shivers were certainly running up her spine as she rested her chin on Toni’s shoulder.

 

“Just so you know,” Cheryl started off in a very serious tone, “I would _never_ buy, own, or use a snakeskin blanket. It’s a dirty and essentially useless fabric.” Toni snorted with laughter at how seriously Cheryl had taken her comment.

 

“In the interest of being seen as neither dirty nor useless, I rescind my previous statement.”

 

Kevin and Fangs had begun swapping stories about Cheryl and Toni being hopelessly in love with one another. While Veronica loved learning that Toni’s favorite color was now red, she felt a little bit like a third wheel with the two boys. Thankfully Betty stirred, giving Veronica an excuse to give them some privacy.

 

“Hey,” she said gently, “Are you feeling any better?”

 

“Yeah,” Betty smiled brightly. There was definitely less fear in her eyes and she seemed to be getting genuinely comfortable for the first time since the airport.

 

Betty whipped her head away to stare at the empty screen in front of her. But just like that, the small illusion of actually having a moment with Betty in public had shattered. Veronica felt a small sense of shame but she caught herself. She shouldn’t feel shame for looking at the person she was with. She decided that she was finally done being jerked around, they couldn’t go on like this.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“About what?” Betty sighed, looking tired all of a sudden, even after napping for an hour or so.

 

“You _know_ what,” Veronica countered pointedly.

 

She was tired of them being so close yet so far. All of these rules, she was done with them. She wasn’t allowed to touch Betty in anything but a hug outside of their bedrooms. She wasn’t allowed to ask any questions about her sexuality, or even her feelings. She had to watch Betty get hit on by countless lowlifes at the school and not express the ball of jealousy in her stomach. She wasn’t allowed to say things that she wanted to say, like: “you look beautiful” or “can I take you out on a date?”.

 

“V, not here,” Betty muttered, still not looking at her.

 

No. Veronica had waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. She loved Betty, that she knew to be fact, but this was too toxic for her. It wasn’t the simple fact that Betty was closeted, she could handle that. It was her inability to admit or recognize that this was more than a simple “girls being girls” thing.

 

“If not here, when? When you’re ready? You’ve been using that excuse for months.”

 

“But I’m _not_ ready yet,” Betty faltered, finally turning towards Veronica. She saw the hint of desperation in her eyes and allowed herself to think that maybe Betty wanted to be with her too.

 

But another voice in her head argued that looking into Betty’s eyes had previously convinced her to do many things that she wouldn’t normally do. She had to think with a clear head. So this time it was Veronica who moved her head, choosing to stare at the floor instead.

 

“I would have been the most supportive, loyal person for you to have by your side. But I can’t do this anymore, Betty. It’s killing me,” Veronica uttered, voice cracking. 

 

"No, wait-" Betty tried but Veronica cut her off.

 

"I'll ask to switch with Kevin or Toni. Don't worry, I'll stay out of your way so you don't have to pretend that I was ever anything more than an experiment." Veronica got up to move but turned around to say one last thing.

 

"And Betty?"

 

Betty's head shot up, longing for something less heartbreaking than Veronica's previous words. Unfortunately, her wish was not granted.

 

"Tell Jughead or Archie, or whatever boy you decide to let fuck you a fraction as good as I could, that they have my deepest apologies for keeping you from the inevitable for so long."

 

Veronica cringed as she got up. That was unnecessarily harsh, but she was hurt and pissed off. There was something about how Betty thought she could have it all that rubbed her the wrong way.

 

“Kevin, can we switch seats?” she asked in a controlled tone as to not betray what had just happened.

 

“But-“ he whined, gesturing at Fangs. She gave him one hard stare and he understood that she needed the seat more than him.

 

“Hopefully I’ll be back,” Kevin apologized to Fangs. Veronica doubted it.

 

She decided to start the introductions. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m-“

 

“-Veronica Lodge, of course, _everyone_ knows you. I’m Fangs. Fangs Fogarty.”

 

Kevin walked over to the seat, scared of what he might find that would make Veronica desert Betty. His mind was creating theories that ranged from a swarm of killer bees to the seat being coated with the Ebola virus. Betty felt the seat next to her become occupied again and looked up. When Kevin saw how her mascara was smudged and her eyes were brimming with tears he forgot all thoughts of diseased chairs. He immediately hugged her and she released a choked sob while burying her head in his shirt.

 

He leaned down to look at her and whispered gently, “Do you want to talk about it?” Betty shook her head no. “Ok,” he accepted.

 

After a few minutes of her crying quietly into his shirt, Betty removed her self slightly from the hug.

 

“How did you know you were gay?” she croaked.

 

“For me, it was never a question. Even when I was young, I participated in boy talk with the girls at lunch more than I ever joined in on the primal grunting the guys used to talk about girls,” Kevin laughed. Betty tried to crack a smile but failed. She had been boy crazy for large portions of her life. So maybe she was just seeking physical comfort from Veronica. Kevin seemed to sense this train of thought.

 

“It’s not like that for everyone, though. Trust me, for as many people who discover their sexuality at age 6, there’s an equal amount of people who discover their sexuality at age 60. There is no right way to figure out how you feel, but here’s something I recommend. If you’ve ever felt the butterflies in your stomach when she’s around, or had an unexplainable need to touch her, or felt the aching pit of desire in your core, don’t dismiss it. It’s small things that are usually the biggest indicators.”

 

Betty’s heart suddenly didn’t feel like it was in her throat. This was… something. She couldn’t put her finger on how she felt about Veronica but now she had hope that she really could be for Veronica what she needed. She deflated slightly at the thought that she would first have to get Veronica talking to her again before she could start the apology process. She peeked over at Veronica’s seat and saw that she was having a conversation with Kevin. She wished she could make out what they were saying.

 

“So, any reason in particular that you kicked your attractive friend out of his seat?”

 

Veronica raised an eyebrow at Fangs’ blatant flattery. Good for Kevin, finding someone who’s comfortable with his sexuality. Ironically, it had to happen when her own closeted relationship was imploding.

 

“For reasons I don’t care to get into,” she responded.

 

“Well that’s fine, but let me tell you from first-hand experience: nothing is as therapeutic as venting to a stranger,” he smiled invitingly. Veronica liked him already because it was clear the offer was genuine but not demanding. They sat in a comfortable silence until Veronica opened up.

 

"Let's just say there's this person who I know for a _fact_ feels something for me, but she refuses to ever talk about it. It's become this toxic thing that I keep waiting for her to be ready, but I don’t think I can keep doing this to myself.”

 

“Welcome to being gay in a small town,” Fangs chuckled bitterly, “But seriously, how much do you like this girl?”

 

“More than I’ve ever felt for anyone else,” Veronica replied honestly.

 

“And do you think that some part of her _really_ likes you back? Not just the idea of not being single or having human touch but actually likes being with you?”

 

“Yes,” Veronica answered with certainty.

 

“Than fight for it. It’s rare, _especially_ in Riverdale, to find someone you can answer yes to both those questions about. Tell her how you feel, both the good and the bad, and if she likes you as much as you believe she’ll fight for you too.”

 

“Wow… that’s actually really good advice,” Veronica stated in awe.

 

Fangs shrugged, “I’ve had some experience in this area. Too many straight guys who don’t give a damn.” Veronica saw how longingly he was looking at Kevin and decided it was time.

 

“I think I know someone who can relate,” she said. Fangs tilted his head in confusion but she was already up and tapping Kevin on the shoulder.

 

“I kept him company for a while, but I’m not the one who wants to talk to,” she conceded. Kevin looked cautiously at Betty and then Veronica before getting up and heading over to Fangs.

 

Veronica sat down and for the first time got to see the aftermath of her words. Betty’s eyes were red as if she’d been crying, further evidenced by a few streaks of mascara down her face. How could she have ever caused this? 

 

“Hey,” she said, afraid to say more for fear of her voice giving out on her.

 

“…Hey.”


	4. Conversations and Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BITCHES I'M BACK. It's summer and I no longer have finals to stress about so get ready for some more consistent uploads (but like also don't trust me whatsoever).

Neither girl had said much of anything after Veronica sat down, but the air was certainly less tense. Kevin and Fangs often cast worried glances at them but they also managed to have a really nice conversation amongst themselves. It turned out they were both into musicals and Love, Simon, so they had plenty to talk about.

Cheryl and Toni had managed to remain blissfully ignorant to the whole situation. Cheryl pulled out a book to read while Toni stretched over her, trying to get artsy shots of the large stretches of clouds out the window.

A ding sounded from the speakers and a muffled voice from above warned them that they were about to start the descent. A flight attendant glared at Toni until she sat back in her seat but when her back was turned Toni went right back to taking her pictures.

Veronica glanced over at Betty to see if her fear of flying had kicked in. Sure enough, her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her nails dug into her palm. Veronica hesitated slightly but ultimately decided to rest a reassuring hand on Betty’s forearm. While she didn’t acknowledge the contact, she also didn’t recoil back which seemed like progress to Veronica. Kevin caught the interaction in his peripheral vision and smiled.

After they had reached the ground, there was the usual pushing and shoving to get to the carry-ons and then the sluggish shuffle down the aisles began. After being behind the slowest group of elderly women Cheryl had ever seen, even more so than Nana Rose, they reached the airport. They snagged their luggage, did some touch-ups in the bathroom, and finally took their first steps into Lesbos.

There was green as far as the eye could see and in the distance, the sparkling Aegean Sea was already calling to them.

“Finally, a landscape deserving of my presence,” Cheryl gasped excitedly.

“That’s the first thing you say?” Toni chuckled.

“The second thing I’ll say is let’s drop these bags off and change. My body is positively thirsting for that new bikini and the crystal water.”

“Now _that_ is something I can agree with,” Toni seconded, thinking about the new, and very revealing, bikini Cheryl had bought.

“Do you want to swim first or eat? I’m starving,” Kevin voiced, Fangs next to him. Nobody questioned the newest addition to the group; he seemed like a good guy and it kept Kevin from complaining about 5th wheeling.

“I’m sort of tired,” Betty yawned. At any other time, Kevin would complain about her being a buzzkill. But she had reasons for wanting to go to sleep and put the day behind her, so he didn’t protest.

“How about this,” Veronica took charge, “Let’s all go to the rental to drop off our luggage. Then Cheryl and Toni can go check out the sea and report back to us how it is, so we can go as a group later. Kevin and Fangs, you guys can find somewhere to eat because I’ve experienced a hangry Keller before and trust me I would never want that to happen again. I want some time to unpack and settle, so I’ll go to the room with Betty. Is that okay with everyone?”

She posed that last question mostly to Betty, to see if she was ok with them being alone together. She knew Cheryl and Toni would _love_ the alone time, especially in as little clothing as possible. She was still very much invested in Operation RedSerpent. Kevin and Fangs would also thrive off of the one on one interaction; it was clear to everyone that they would hook up before the trip was done.

“It’s fine by me,” Betty said quietly. Everyone else voiced their assent and their plan was in action. They hailed two taxis. One with Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni and one with Kevin, Fangs, and Betty. The conversation was easy, nobody bringing up the fact that the usually inseparable B and V had chosen to go in separate rides.

They got to the rented housing quickly and broke off the rooms into groups of two. They had initially booked two rooms and Kevin had planned to take the couch of whichever couple wasn’t getting hot and heavy, but with the addition of Fangs to their party they figured it was best to get three rooms. The Lodges had heavy investments in the lodging, so it wasn’t hard to get some reservations shuffled in their favor. The rooms were their own small buildings, each with one large bed.

Cheryl immediately declared the biggest one for her and Toni; claiming that if she didn’t have room to put away all her clothes everyone would feel her misery. Fangs offered to take the smallest room and dragged Kevin along with him.

In Cheryl and Toni’s room, Cheryl had already beelined for the bathroom with her bathing suit. After a few minutes, she still hadn’t exited.

“Toni?” Cheryl called out.

“Yeah?” Toni called back, having already slid on her black one-piece.

“Can you tie this for me?”

“Uh well… yeah. Can I come in?” she said a little nervously, feeling unnecessary pressure. 

“You know you don’t have to ask,” Cheryl bantered in her typical flirtatious voice that she saved for Toni. Toni pulled the door open cautiously, glancing at the floor at first to try to be respectful. She tugged her eyes up, which unfortunately made everything even more painful because she had now accidentally forced herself to check out Cheryl slowly. As her eyes dragged up her long legs, Toni struggled to ignore the feelings erupting in both her chest and her lower abdomen. She tried to shake off the nerves, she had never felt anything like this before with any girl or guy she had been with.

She lightly grabbed the two strings and made a sturdy bow at her neck and another by her back, her fingers lingering slightly on Cheryl’s smooth skin. She saw a few goosebumps raise along Cheryl’s arm and she smiled softly.

“Done,” Toni chirped, taking a step back, “Now turn around and let me see this bikini you’ve been talking about since Wednesday.”

Cheryl smirked smugly and turned around to reveal the new bikini. It thinly covered her breasts and had the barest minimum v-shape covering her waist. Every muscle that Cheryl had diligently built up through dance and archery was on display and Toni was a very keen viewer.

“See something you like, Topaz?” Cheryl grinned.

“I’m going to say this once and only once in my life. Are you a beaver? Because, _damn._ ” Toni choked out. She had seen how little fabric there was from the back but she was not expecting how absolutely gorgeous Cheryl looked from the front. With her signature hair cascading down her shoulders and the red popping even more with the background of her ivory skin there’s no wonder Toni couldn’t think of anything better than a cheesy pickup line Sweet Pea had told her once.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Cheryl teased.

“As you should,” Toni said as she regained some of her composure.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Cheryl replied, although that was an understatement. Because Cheryl essentially had the same response to Toni that Toni had to Cheryl; she was just able to hide it better. Her mind was screaming with a need to get closer to Toni, to somehow find an excuse to even brush against her.

“Do you want to go?” Toni asked, holding out a hand for Cheryl. Cheryl took it gladly.

“Lets.”

As they left for the beach, they walked past Kevin and Fangs' room. There was a lot of bumping and noises coming from inside the room but none sounded like food noises. Unless the phrase "just fucking take it off" was Kevin's way of complaining about pickles on his burger. Toni and Cheryl made eye contact and smiled knowingly. 

"Guess Kevin skipped dinner and went straight to dessert," Toni laughed. Cheryl laughed too, but damn was she jealous of how quickly that had happened for them. 

"Come on Topaz, I guess we'll have to settle on being the second pairing getting wet today." 

Meanwhile, it was eerily quiet in the Betty and Veronica room. Betty had turned off most of the lights and laid down on the bed while Veronica tried to slowly navigate the darkness without bumping into anything.

“Veronica?” Betty piped up without moving from her resting position.

“Yes?” Veronica asked, heart suddenly beating faster with all the possibilities that could come from whatever Betty said next. The anxiety of the unknown had always been the greatest anxiety Veronica experienced and this long pause that Betty was taking wasn’t helping.

“Do you hate me?”

Of all the things that she could have possibly said, this was the least expected one for Veronica. How could she even think of that after their years of friendship and everything they had been through together?

“No, god no Betty,” Veronica almost chuckled in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Betty murmured lowly.

“Ok no, this stops now,” Veronica said while flipping the light switches on, “Where is this all coming from?” Veronica sat on the bed and Betty sat up to face her.

“Well, it’s just the things you said on the plane, they felt like they had been building up for a while. And I hate the fact that I'm the one doing this, I'm so not in touch with my inner self that it's hurting me and the ones around me. I understand if you want to move on and never see me again." Betty said miserably. Veronica's heart sunk because she knew Betty had some issues with believing in herself but the fact that she was this torn up about the fight was agonizing.

"Hey, these tickets were expensive so you're kind of stuck with me for the next few days," Veronica tried to joke before becoming serious again, "I don't want to forget about you. I think we just need to communicate better because whatever we had going on before was clearly not working. We need to be able to talk about things like your sexuality and what's happening between us. See? Even there when I said that you winced and looked away."

There was a pause and they stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Veronica even considered getting up and resuming her unpacking. But then Betty spoke up.

"Ok. Let's talk." she agreed. 

Veronica's eyes widened as she asked, "Really?" 

"Even if it's scary and uncomfortable, I don't want to hurt you, or even worse lose you."

"Oh wow, ok," Veronica said, still in disbelief, "So I guess let's start with your feelings towards girls."

Betty grimaced but she knew this was inevitable. And she knew there was no one else she'd rather do this with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be a slightly shorter chapter but I hope you got your Choni fix today. Lots of Choni and Beronica coming next chapter and clearly Kevin and Fangs will now play all of their fairy godfathers for the rest of the fic.


End file.
